


Before the conflict and in the Cantina

by GlytheSector



Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Cross-faction family, F/F, F/M, Gen, ambiguous flirting, unlikely allies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlytheSector/pseuds/GlytheSector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tython and Korriban have each been invaded then reclaimed. The symmetry of the strikes is suspicious and in cantinas at either end of the galaxy conversations are being had about what to do next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story features spoilers for the Tython/Korriban fps and the Shadow of Revan expansion. It features my smuggler Captain Trazah Kellos and my Sith warrior Nailani Kellos. Spoiler warning for both class stories. Darth Sareel is a Sith Inquisitor and appears by mention only. Dek and Massaryl are the Knight and Consular, also appear by mention. Trazah, Nailani and Massaryl are sisters.

She’d sat in the Carrick station cantina too many times over the past few years, drinking their overpriced booze and trying to ignore the crappy atmosphere. It was too obviously a military installation for her tastes and it paid for it dearly on the relaxation and personality fronts. Right now it was tenser than ever, cause sure the Republic had invaded Korriban, but the Jedi had got caught with their robes down too. Even if you weren’t up the security clearance ladder and didn’t know how exactly the attacks had coincided you could smell a womp rat. At least you could if you weren’t stuck in shock that the Republic’s great guardians could screw up like normal folk. So what if no one had to call them my lord, the air of infallibility and all-knowingness the Jedi cultivated set Trazah’s teeth on edge. Tricking everyone into thinking you had all the answers was an easy con into calling the shots without having to issue a single order. Heck, she’d pulled the same game herself sometimes. If you smiled and laughed at the right times and acted like the odds were just one more hand of cards you’d stacked, then folks thought you could do anything.

“I’d offer a credit for your thoughts, but after that mess I doubt the going rates are that cheap. Would another drink work?”

Trazah switched her attention back to the man in front of her, the agent looked laid back but she wasn’t that easily fooled. He was worried, about the Korriban/Tython fiasco and probably about the reliability of his new partner in crime (or not). She couldn’t blame him. Why he’d pulled her aside instead of one of the other strike team members she really didn’t know.

“I’ll tell you what,” She began with a grin. “Since you’re actually calling that shitfest what it is, instead of throwing me a medal and a pat on the head like Colonel head up his ass? I’ll give you a discount. But if you’re sweet enough to buy another round I won’t say no.”

Theron laughed. “And people say I have a way with authority figures. I’m just surprised you didn’t call him that to his face. And sure I’ll buy.” He waved the waiter droid over and asked for more of the same, but he didn’t look away as he did so. Right then Trazah would have been willing to sell everything (except her ship obviously) to know whether he was just being your usual paranoid spy, or if she’d done something to make him think the Colonel wasn’t the only one who smelt fishier than a Quarren. It was hard to tell as she usually tried to avoid intelligence types, especially after the whole Darmas fiasco. Still, most she met would take her at face value and write her off as just another mercenary. So maybe Theron just didn’t want to just go off first impressions with someone he’d just told that there was a possible conspiracy going on in high up Republic ranks and that he wanted their help. But that didn’t stop her from squirming internally, and not cause he was kind of cute. Well he wasn’t bad for someone who was Master Satele’s kid. Stars, she really shouldn’t go there.

“Hey I have some tact.” She told him. “Besides I might have a big mouth, but even I can cool my jets when I think something’s not right. I haven’t met anyone that full of shit since Saresh, and I think that’s just her being a politician. Probably.”

He snorted. “I’d like to say “Don’t worry, whatever you freelancers think of the rest of us SIS isn’t that asleep on the job to let our Supreme chancellor be an imp spy or a droid in disguise or whatever. But the intel for the attack on Korriban was meant to be good. Real good. There’s no way we’d have gotten even Garza to commit the resources for it otherwise, never mind the politicians.” He scowled down at his drink. “If I’m not being paranoid then we’re in big trouble. I’m not talking about a single high ranking traitor, I’m talking possibly multiple cells or worse.”

“Working for who?” Trazah asked. “Not to offer my freelancer opinion where it’s not wanted, but I can’t imagine any Sith let Korriban take a hit. It’s too important to them.” She toyed with her holocom before continuing. “And uh, aren’t your counterparts out of the game? That’s been the chatter around since Correllia. If they’ve reformed then they’re being damned quiet about it.”

“That’s true, for the most part. Although I was wondering if you might have heard anything the rest of us haven’t?” She had to hand it to him, he was good. You’d think he’s just asked about the weather on Coruscant, rather than pretty much implied she was a traitor. He’d be fun to work with if they could get past this sore spot.

“Did Shariss or whoever tell you to ask that? Or is it just right at the top of my file in big glowing letters?”

“She might have mentioned it when you popped up on the strike team.” He was still being edgy but her own lack of reaction seemed to have reassured him. Inside though she was having a hard time not punching the air. He wasn’t on to anything new, he didn’t have a clue about her being in touch with a Sith. He was just checking up on the past.

“Alright, so cards on the table,” She mimed laying down a hand. “Yeah I got tricked into doing an Imp agent’s dirty work. He managed to con me, hurrah for him. But I won and he’s gone, along with the backstabbing Senator you guys didn’t know about either. As far as I’m concerned that’s ancient history. Though it did teach me a lesson about trusting anyone that good at Sabaac. Oh, but if this goes in my file, I was better. Just for the record.”

“I’ll be sure to write it up right at the top.” Theron shook his head. “Seriously though, when I said this was off the record I meant it. Until we know more everyone’s a potential suspect or leak.”

“I offer a very reasonable discretion fee. Just throwing that out there.”

“Oh about that… “He smirked. “Since we’re off the books you aren’t going to see payment anytime soon. So if that puts you off, now’s the time to back out.”

“Ugh.” Trazah pulled a face. “Well most interesting jobs have a downside, I can live with it.”

“Glad to hear it, here I was worried I’d have to explain this whole conspiracy thing again. I doubt the Major would have taken it as well.”

“Yeah about that. Why ask me for help? I mean I love to talk about how awesome I am, don’t get me wrong. But uhhhh smuggler of dubious loyalties over a Republic veteran and war hero or two of the “greatest Jedi of their age?” Weird choice.”

“Like I said, none of them would have taken it so easily. Plus you already seemed to know something was up.”

Trazah shrugged. “What can I say, I had a gut feeling.”

“Yeah, same here but some Jedi don’t take those seriously unless you have a lightsaber to prove it.”

“I’m not sure if it’s so much the lightsaber you need or the condescending attitude.”

“You really aren’t that keen on Jedi huh?”

“What gave it away?” She took her time to finish her drink as she considered her answer. “Don’t get me wrong I like some of them fine. Dek’s alright. They’re a tiny ball of kickass and sunshine. And Massaryl is…”

“Not that fond of you from what I picked up at those briefings. So much for sisterly love.”

“You don’t need to yell it. Why not just rent a holo-ad and write it out in big letters for half the core worlds to see?”

“Ha!” Theron grinned. “Sorry, not easy to resist the chance to bother someone about their incredibly famous force sensitive relative. Too often it’s the other way around.” He shifted in his seat, leaning closer. “So why is it you two don’t get along? If I can ask.”

“Well you would know. She’s a Jedi. So I’m not her big sister, I’m just a selfish petty criminal. She’s made it very veeeery clear I’m not her family, the Jedi are. So she has to make it obvious how much she doesn’t give a bantha’s backside about me.”

“Jedi.” He shook his head. “Yeah they can be a headache.”

Trazah snorted. “That’s like saying “a Hutt can be greedy.”

“I’m sensing just a touch of bitterness.”

“No really? With those powers of observation you could almost be a spy or something.”

“I might have heard that once or twice.”

Trazah grimaced as a wave of exhaustion hit her. It had been a long and messy day on Tython and she’d barely had time for a nap between that and Korriban. Since they’d wandered up to the Cantina adrenaline had been all that kept her going. That and the caf shots in her drinks. The lighting was jarring with her urge to sleep too, as Carrick station didn’t go by any local night/day cycles like most stations. A place which served as one of the hearts of the Republic’s military and support forces didn’t have time for sleep. Didn't stop it's residents, however reluctant they might be to be there from needing it. She sat back in her stool to stop herself from yawning right in Theron's face. She might be the master of bad first impressions, but she had some manners.

"Not boring you am I?"

"Nah. Just been too long since I had time for a proper snooze. I don't need a planet-side bed to be happy but I do need more than a ten minute nap between crises."

"Tell me about it. Still, whatever our hypothetical enemy's next move is going to be you should have time for a nap now."

"Great." She glared. "With my luck, now that you've said that I'm going to wake up and find my ship's on fire, the galaxy as we know it is ending and the fresher will be jammed with wookie hair _again_."

"Wookie hair counts as a galactic crisis now?" Theron asked interestedly.

"It does if you're the one cleaning it up." She stood up, shoving her holocom back in her jacket pocket as she did so. "Make sure you look at the Colonel when you start sniffing around. That man makes me itch like someone with allergies on Bothuwai."

"Will do. In the meantime you keep up business as usual. And Captain?" He offered his hand. "Thanks for this. Maybe I'm paranoid and I won't need your help. But you listened and I appreciate that."

His hand was warm as she shook it and she resisted the urge to wipe her own on her jacket after. Like doing so would clean her up of any nerves or twinges. "You say that now, but wait till you see the bill." She joked. "Try and keep yourself in one piece Theron, I'd hate to have to come after who ever killed you for compensation. Situations like that get messy."

"Messier than wookie hair? Alright." He smiled. "I'll try. No promises though."

Trazah flicked one last grin back at him before turning to go. As she meandered through the space station's halls she ignored her impulse to make a break for the hangars. Maybe they were both wrong about the conspiracy. Maybe if she told herself that enough times part of her could believe it. But if the churning sensation in her gut was anything to go by, then the rest of her was already convinced she was in deep shit. _Again_.


	2. Chapter 2

The cantina might have been designed to serve as a center of relaxation for the off duty denizens of Vaiken space dock, yet Nailani nearly always ended up with a headache when circumstances forced her to spend any length of time here. At least the pounding music which exacerbated her headache was no longer accompanied by an endless strobing of lights. Apparently there had been a conflict in the cantina droid software, where their Imperial adapted and highly security conscious programming interpreted the flashing lights as some sort of signalling attempt, leading them to assault the jukeboxes. With flamethrowers. And a rather explosive variation on Correllian cocktails.

Due to security concerns the cantina's lighting system was altered and a new line of droids brought in to serve the place. What the new type lacked in bar-tending skills and drink making repertoires they rather desperately tried to make up for with an alarming enthusiasm for highly out-dated outer rim pop music. No doubt there was some algorithm somewhere proving the current song making her ears bleed was supposed to result in an optimal environment for recreation and relaxation. Yet personally Nailani was rather hoping the music would get banned for subversiveness next review meeting.

It was a sentiment the rest of the cantina's current residents appeared to share with the notable exception of the masked Sith swaying alone on the dance floor. Although they appeared drunk, or from the strange glow possibly possessed. Maybe both. The regular soldiers of the Empire certainly didn't appear to be relaxed, hunched over their drinks as they were with the occasional fearful glance towards their superior officers. The officers themselves looked like the rejects of a study on how long stims and caf drinks could keep one awake. She could sympathise. The bar itself was commandeered by a large group of Manadalorians, all of which looked distinctly unimpressed and angry. Not that those expressions were particularly unusual for Mandalorians, especially in the presence of Sith. Which was odd historically considering how often they'd allied. Although the current targets of their glares looked to be barely apprentices, never mind Sith.

The pair looked far too intoxicated for their age, no doubt they'd found yet another flaw in the droids which bypassed the usual serving cut out. A pity they couldn't have applied such remaining lucidity to use their training on resisting toxins and sobered up enough to realise that baiting Mandalorians was a poor idea. From their shell-shocked expressions it was possible they'd just returned from Tython or Korriban. It was unlikely though that they'd been among those caught in the Republic raid, as both still clutched at their lightsabers. The Republic's ethics on non-combatants had hit a stumbling block on Korriban it seemed and in their struggle they had seized upon the distinction between war and training blades to guide them. A lightsaber would have been a death sentence.

Whether the two had dodged death or not recently the loud jokes they persisted to make certainly seemed likely to lead to more violence. That at least the Mandalorians would enjoy, for them bar fights seemed to be their preferred form of recreation. And these days it was unlikely they'd receive any serious punishment, so long as the illusion of Imperial authority was maintained the Empire couldn't afford to ostracize any of its few allies over a few ill-behaved children. Even if they were Sith.

The only other person in the cantina was clearly not there to relax. Even if Nailani couldn't feel the sharp sense of purpose slicing through her otherwise well-veiled mind Lana's determination was obvious from her fast stride and the directness of her stare. Her fear and her concern however were barely detectable, at least they would be for most. Despite the brevity of their acquaintance the clarity with which they could sense each others thoughts was disturbing. At least it was for Nailani. Lana seemed reserved, but Nailani didn't know her well enough to determine if their unexpected bond bothered her as much as it did Nailani. Which in itself seemed rather paradoxical. And led her on to wonder whether Lana could sense how uncomfortable she was with the situation.

"You mask your feelings well, but take care not to suppress them" had been one of the first of the rare pieces of advice Darth Baras had offered over the course of her apprenticeship. It had held true over the intervening years, no matter her attempts to improve her skills at deception her ability to hide her own feeling remained her strongest. As did her tendency to try and ignore her own feelings remain a weakness. Being unable to effectively hide her feelings from Lana's scrutiny left her feeling frustratingly defenseless. Though perhaps if Lana's suspicions were correct their oddly-timed bond would prove useful in the days to come.

"Here." Lana offered Nailani her caf drink. "I apologise for the delay. The droid seemed rather disturbed by our non-alcoholic selections."

"Thank you. And it's not a bother. I haven't had much time to sit and think recently, the pause was rather welcome."

"I can sympathize." Lana sighed heavily. "The preparation for the assault on Tython has kept me rather occupied these past few weeks. And not long before that there was all the work to be done settling in after Darth Arho's ascension to the Dark Council."

"And now this. The galaxy does appear to be conspiring to keep you busy."

"It does seem that way sometimes. Although I can hardly complain when I compare it all to your work my Lord Wrath. Ilum, Makeb, Oricon, I've even seen your names on the reports from CZ 198."

"I've been merely fulfilling my duties when called upon. Nothing that impressive." Nailani dismissed. She did wish everyone would stop remarking on her work like this. The memory of Ilum stung from Malgus's betrayal and Makeb was a victory but a tainted one. They'd lost too many good people in that desperate bid for Isotope 5. And finally Oricon had been her nightmares realised, a world of madness where the dread masters had crawled into her head and played with her fears like they were nothing. She'd deserved it though. No matter how much she might be hailed for her part in their defeat she had been the one to free them back on Belsavis on the command of the Emperor's Guard. Compared to all that helping Cipher nine deal with egotistical Czerka scientists and their monstrous creations had felt like a holiday. "And please, there's no need to stand on ceremony Lana. If you insist on not using a title then I'm afraid I shall have to ask for the same courtesy."

"As you wish... Nailani." Lana nodded but Nailani could sense a trickle of discomfort. It seemed Lana utilized politeness and manners in much the same way she did, both as tools to keep people happy and to keep them at a distance. Still, she couldn't help reflecting with a flash of nostalgia that Lana had acquiesced on her request to use her first name rather more quickly than a certain Captain had. She ruthlessly squashed the thought to the back of her mind. Some day she'd have time to sit and dwell on whether she wanted to risk the tenuous trust and companionship they'd re-established over the past year since Correllia. But right now she needed to focus.

 "To business. Do we believe Darth Arho to be complicit in whatever is going on here, or has he been used like the rest of us? It certainly wouldn't be the first time a Dark Council member put their own aims over the Empire..." She shook her head, thinking again of her former master. "But sacrificing Korriban? It's not just a massive blow to morale, it has wreaked devastation on our numbers of initiates, not to mention the effect on the survivors. And the security compromised, the records stolen or destroyed... It is difficult to fathom. Although I suppose that poses the next question. Was this an attack on the Empire, or a misguided but calculated loss for some greater goal?" She sighed. "There are too many questions. But as to Darth Arho, you do know him better, what is your opinion?"

Lana stirred from her reverie at the prompt. "I'm sorry, you're right the number of questions are intimidating and the things I sense in the force around this whole matter are puzzling. It's difficult not to be distracted." She paused to drink. "But I'm afraid I can't help shed light on Darth Arho's involvement. Not without some investigating. I haven't been long enough in his service to know the man that well. Not enough to judge if he's a traitor at least." She frowned. "He is not entirely as he appears, I know that much. But what Sith is?"

Nailani sighed. "You have your point. If he was so easily read I doubt he would have managed to maneuver himself a position on the Dark Council. Still perhaps that's an idea. A colleague's opinion might be helpful. I could have a quiet talk with Darth Sareel, see what she knows of the man and his dealings."

Lana looked faintly alarmed. "If you believe that to be the best course of action my Lord... Nailani I can hardly stop you. If she can be trusted to be discreet."

"That is not a word one would usually associate with her. But suggest Darth Arho may have used her for his own gain and I assure you she will be a stead-fast ally. She despises being treated as such."

"I shall leave that matter to your judgment."

"You seem rather wary of Darth Sareel. She was on the strike team, so you can't mistrust her that much."

"I..." She sighed. "It's rather difficult to speak freely of one's superiors. Especially to criticize them.  But It seems I have to get used to it. From what I've heard Darth Nox is rather self-motivated. She doesn't have your reputation for dedication and loyalty to the Empire."

"She's not as bad as the rumors paint her." Nailani said, trying to ignore the faint blush warming her cheeks. Thankfully Lana didn't seem to notice. "I'll admit she has her flaws. But there are many who would disparage her for her origins or her species rather than any of those flaws. Those people aren't worth listening to in my opinion."

"You have a fair point. I suppose there are plenty who celebrate personal drive as long as you are human or Sith. Hopefully between her investigations and mine we may find something to go on."

"There is another avenue we could explore. My apprentice Jaesa. She has a rather unique gift for seeing to the heart of a person. I worry though, that if Darth Arho is a traitor getting her involved could put her in great danger. I'm afraid neither of us have a reputation for being sociable, at least among the Sith. So there isn't any obvious way for me to arrange for her to meet him."

"I've heard a bit about your apprentice." Lana seemed thoughtful. "She could prove useful but I fear you are correct. Your former master was uncharacteristically forthcoming about her ability back when she first deserted the Republic, so most Sith are aware of her gift and fear it. Darth Arho being no exception."

"Is there any other way I could provide assistance then?"

"Not for now. If something comes up I will let you know."

Nailani scowled. "Being unable to help is a position I generally despise being stuck in."

Lana's laugh was a small and quiet one, but so unexpected it seemed louder. "I can tell. But I'm sure the Empire will need you in the meantime. Knowing you stand ready to serve will help ease my fears at least."

Nailani suspected she was blushing so hard her cheeks would be the same luminous red of your average Sith lightsaber. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She stood up to depart and bowed. "It has been an honor my Lord Wrath. I shall keep you updated." With her goodbyes said she swept away, brushing past the young apprentices as the more sober of the pair carried the other off. Probably heading back to their master's ship where they would be in for a punishment. The Mandalorians seemed content to let them go, perhaps having realized how one-sided a fight with the apprentices would have been. Or maybe even Mandalorians could remember the horror of their first true battle, even if they did tend to experience theirs younger than most.

Her holocom began to ping in her pockets with a ruthless disregard for her returning headache. One of her crew had probably noticed her absence and was concerned.

"Master? Are you alright?" Jaesa's image appeared, confirming her theory. In the background of the hissing audio Nailani could almost make out Vette and Ashara's familiar voices.

"I'm fine Jaesa. I shall be returning to the ship shortly."

"That's good to hear, I was just concerned since Sareel returned from the debriefing quite a while ago and she didn't know of anything that would have detained you."

" _Darth_ Sareel. Or Darth Nox, either seem to suit her." She chided her apprentice. Her talk with Lana had reminded her just how vulnerable Jaesa's position was among the Sith. But it was hard to scold her. Her informality might lose her potential allies but Nailani knew Vette's influence when she saw it and Ashara didn't help, as she spoke to her master like an older sister. "Something came up. I'll need everyone assembled upon my return to brief you all." She sighed inwardly as Jaesa's face fell. Jaesa also needed to work on masking her own emotions. Perhaps recently she'd been too caught up in the war and teaching Jaesa about battle rather than politics. "Or you could assemble after breakfast tomorrow. It's been a long day."

"Thank you Master. I'll send Quinn a message saying you're headed back, he's been asking constantly. But Vette and I will stay here on Darth Sareel's ship for a while longer. If that's okay?"

"Of course. I'll see you later." She ended the transmission and stood up, trying not to moan as her back ached. Oblivious to her one of the cantina droids came over and began to clean the unoccupied table, humming as it did so. Or at least what passed for humming for droids. Nodding to the Mandalorians as she passed she hurried on, eager to get back to the ship and get out of her battered armor. She suspected opportunities to do so would be rare in the days to come.  

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading my work, any comments or criticism are very welcome.


End file.
